The present disclosure relates generally to modeling formation characteristics, and, more particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for modeling shale/fluid interaction in wellbore servicing fluids using an artificial neural network. The wellbore servicing fluids may include, for example, fracturing fluids, completion fluids and drilling fluids, such as water based muds (WBMs).
Historically, shale instability has been a big challenge while drilling with WBMs. This shale instability leads to sloughing of shales, bore hole collapse, stuck-pipe and disintegration of shale, which leads to an increase in fines (solids). The increase in fines can create problems in rheology control and also increase the low gravity solids concentrations leading to reduced rate of penetrations. These issues typically increase the drilling time and thereby the cost of the drilling operation.
Having knowledge of certain formation characteristics, including shale instability, can increase the efficiency of the drilling operations. Specifically, knowledge of shale formation characteristics can be used to optimize drilling fluids to minimize problems that may occur during drilling operations. Unfortunately, tests to determine some formation characteristics, such as shale swelling and erosion, can be time consuming, taking up to 72 hours. When attempting to optimize drilling fluid to the formation, often multiple tests must be run. These tests add time to the drilling process, particularly if the tests are run periodically throughout the drilling process.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.